


Thank You

by Konoya



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, PiKame - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoya/pseuds/Konoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin, Arigatou</p>
<p>Jin-san, Arigatou gozaimasu</p>
<p>Papa, Arigatou ne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> * : Kata Hati Kamenashi Kazuya  
> ** : Kata Hati Yamashita Tomohisa  
> *** : Kata Hati Jin Chibi

Pandangan senja yang menentramkan. Kupandangi langit orange yang terbentang luas di depan mataku. Semilir angin pantai menerpa wajahku. Udara hangat perlahan berganti dingin. 10 tahun berlalu. Ingatan tentang dia tak kunjung menghilang. Walau kini aku telah mendapat penggantinya. Namun, hati ini tidak bisa melupakan sosok pria yang telah menemaniku selama belasan tahun. Aku tumbuh bersamanya. Kami berbagi kesenangan dan kesedihan bersama. Bahkan kami meluapkan rasa cinta satu sama lain.

 

Kadang aku berpikir, apakah adil kami harus mengalami ini semua. Kadang aku menyalahkan Tuhan, karena memisahkan kami. Tapi 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia pergi, dan meninggalkan benih cinta kami, aku tidak lagi menyalahkan Tuhan. Setidaknya, sosoknya kini berada dekat denganku, bahkan kini kau hidup bersamaku.

 

*Jin, apa kau bahagia? Aku disini sangat bahagia bersama anak kita. Dipantai ini, pertama kali kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku. Kau tau aku benar-benar sangat bahagia saat itu. Dan bodohnya, aku hanya bisa menangis menjawab perasaanmu. Gomen ne, tapi kurasa kau sudah tau apa yang akan kujawab. Ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.*

 

Tak terasa, air mataku jatuh dengan bebasnya. Mengingat pria yang sangat kucintai kini tak lagi bersamaku. Dengan tetap menatap sinar matahari yang kini mulai tenggelam, aku terus mengalirkan air mata ini dengan mudahnya. Rasa rindu yang kurasakan tak tertahankan lagi. Aku sangat merindukannya.

 

*Kumohon, berbahagialah disana. Kau bisa tenang melihatku disini. Aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat mencintaiku. Dan terima kasih atas semuanya.*

 

Sosok pria merangkul lembut tubuhku dari belakang. Pria yang kini hidup bersama kami. Pria yang mencintaiku seperti jin. Aku bersyukur dia mencintaiku dan menerimaku apa adanya. Dan aku akan terus mencintainya dan mempertahankannya.

 

*Jin, kumohon lindungi kami. Lindungi cinta kami. Jangan biarkan apapun menghalangi cinta kami.*

 

“Kazu. Kenapa kau menangis?” tanyanya.

 

“tidak ada apa-apa Pi.” Jawabku sambil menghapus air mataku yang kini tak mengalir lagi.

 

“Kau merindukannya?”

 

“Maaf. Aku hanya terlarut suasana.”

 

“Daijoubu. Aku mengerti. Dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melupakannya. Karena aku juga berterima kasih dan sangat berhutang budi padanya. Jika bukan karena dia, kita tidak akan bertemu dan kau tidak akan ada disampingku.”

 

“Un..arigatou.”

 

“Apa kau mencintaiku? Seperti kau mencintainya?”

 

“Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Kuakui, aku masih mencintainya. Tapi dia telah pergi dan menjadi kenangan manis dihidupku. Sekarang, kau adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.”

 

“Arigatou~”

 

Yamashita Tomohisa, pria yang kini hidup bersamaku. Sosok yang menggantikan Akanishi Jin dihatiku. Pria lembut dan hangat yang terus mencintaiku.

 

Yamapi membalikkan badanku dan kini kami saling bertatapan. Wajahnya mendekat dan bibirnya menyentuh lembut dibibirku. Kami berciuman dalam nuansa romance yang cukup indah. Dilatarbelangi oleh pandangan senja yang menentramkan. Warna orange langit menjadi warna yang sangat sepadan dengan sang nuansa.

 

“Cara mio, ti amo” ucap Yamapi setelah melepas ciumannya padaku.

 

“Anch’io ti amo” balasku.

 

Kami saling memandang satu sama lain dengan senyuman yang terukir dibibir kami. Dan pada akhirnya, kami memandangan langit orange yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kemesraan kami berdua.

 

“otousaann….Daaadddyyy…apa yang kalian lakukan. Ayo pulang, aku lapar.” Teriak seorang bocah yang sembari berlari mendekatiku dan memelukku.

 

“hai..hai..” balasku.

 

“Ne Haya..kau tau, dipantai ini, adalah tempat bersejarah bagi daddymu dan otousan kandungmu. Disini sangat indah,bukan?” ucap Yamapi.

 

“un..Aku tau. Tapi, papa sekarang pasti sedang bahagia disana karena melihat kita juga bahagia disini.”

 

“Apa kau tidak merindukannya?” tanya Yamapi.

 

“tentu saja aku merindukannya. Dan papa pasti juga merindukanku.”

 

“hahahaha…kau anak yang dewasa.” Puji Yamapi.

 

“PAPAAA…JANGAN KUATIR…KAMI DISINI BAIK-BAIK SAJA. JADI JAGA DIRIMU DISANA PAPA…” teriak Haya dengan senyum yang mengembang dan air mata kebahagiaan yang mengalir dari mata indahnya yang sangat mirip Akanishi Jin.

 

“Goodboy.” Puji Yamapi lagi.

 

“ehehhehee~”

 

**Jin, terima kasih kau telah mempertemukanku dengan kazu dan Haya-kun. Walau kami bersama mulai 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan kita berdua belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, aku yakin, kau adalah sosok yang paling hebat. Tapi dari lubuk yang paling dalam, aku berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih kau telah mengizinkanku dan kazu bersama hingga saat ini. Aku akan menjaga mereka berdua seperti yang kau harapkan. Arigatou…**

 

*Jin, hari ini adalah hari kematianmu. Kami baru saja mengunjungi makammu. Apa kau senang? Dan kau lihat tadi,bukan. Anak kita tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat hebat. Walau jelas sekali, egois dan otak mesumnya itu berasal darimu. Dan aku juga mempunyai penggantimu yang sangat baik. Jadi kau tidak perlu kuatir lagi. Aku,kami sangat bahagia disini. Aku akan melindungi anak kita, dan jantung yang kau berikan padaku. Aku akan menjaganya dengan segenap kekuatanku.*

 

***Ne papa. Genki desu ka? Otousan to daddy to atashi mo genki da yo. Terima kasih kau telah membuatku lahir di dunia ini. Aku bangga menjadi anakmu. Aku adalah anak yang paling bahagia didunia ini. Pa, Aku merindukanmu.***

 

“ne..ne..ne…aku ada berita bagus.” Ucapku membuyarkan keheningan.

 

“Aku juga ada kabar bagus.” Balas Pi.

 

“Aku juga…Aku juga..” sambung Jin.

 

“Jyaaa…haya..kau duluan.” Ucapku.

 

“Ehem…ehehehehhe…aku berhasil mendapat beasiswa sekolah sepakbola di Italia, jadi tahun depan aku akan sekolah disana.”

 

“eeeeeeeee…Benarkah?” ucapku dan Yamapi serempak yang disambut anggukan kepala Hayato.

 

“Hebat sekali…jyaaa…sekarang giliranku…tidak jauh beda dengan haya. Aku dipindahtugaskan oleh ayah mengelola perusahaan cabang di itali. Ehehehehee…” senyum bangga Yamapi.

 

“eeeeeeeeee…sugoiii~!” ucapku dan haya serempak.

 

“jyaaa…doushi yoo…ne..akachan..sepertinya ayahmu dan abangmu sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan kita berdua.haaah~ aku harus membesarkanmu disini sendirian. Tidak apa-apa, masih ada paman-pamanmu disini. Jadi kau tidak kesepian.” Kulihat dua pasang mata yang terbelalak sambil mulut terbuka didepanku. Mereka berdua sangat shock mendengar kabar bahwa aku akan melahirkan lagi.

 

“EEEEEEEEEEEEE…..AKU AKAN JADI AYAH LAGIII!!!!”

 

“DAN AKU AKAN JADI ABANGGGG!!!”

 

“Haya..BAGAIMANA INI…TOUCHAN BAHAGIA..”

 

“Aku juga Touchan!”

 

“Tapi…Tapi…bagaimana ini..aku akan dipindahtugaskan.”

 

“Aku juga..bagaimana ini..aku baru saja menyetujui beasiswanya.”

 

“AHA…AKU AKAN MEMBATALKANYA!”

 

“AKU JUGA!..AKU AKAN MEMBATALKANNYA JUGA.”

 

Kedua makhluk yang kucintai semakin panik, Mereka bahkan seperti orang gila. Aku jadi tidak tau apa itu panik bahagia atau panic ketakutan. Tapi yang terasa padaku hanyalah panic bahagia.

 

“HEY KALIAN BERDUA!…tenanglah. Aku akan ikut bersama kalian. Tidak mungkin,aku ‘istri’ mu membiarkanmu hidup disana berdua dengan anakmu ini. Dan kau haya, daddy tidak bisa meninggalkanmu bersama ayahmu ini. Kalian sama-sama berotak mesum. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kalian dengan bersuka cita disana.”

 

Jin dan Yamapi hanya terdiam sambil memberikan raut cemberut yang membuatku semakin menyukai mereka berdua.

 

“jyaaa…kaero ka…iko..”kamipun bertiga mulai meninggalkan pantai dan bersiap untuk menghadapi masa depan.

 

*Jin, Arigatou*

 

**Jin-san, Arigatou gozaimasu**

 

***Papa, Arigatou ne.***

 

Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Pengertian: diambil dari bahasa itali.
> 
> Cara mio, ti amo: My darling, i love you
> 
> Anch’io ti amo: Aku juga mencintaimu


End file.
